miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 Sep 2017
07:01:03 CHAT King Henry V: Hi, Robyn. 07:01:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:01:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Are yu wait in for Tansy? 07:02:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Casey 07:02:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi 07:02:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm here to chat 07:02:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm bored 07:02:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :b 07:02:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why don't you go to the Steve Universe wiki? 07:02:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Steven 07:02:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hm? 07:03:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Isn't the chat dead there? 07:03:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thats the only show you like. 07:03:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah no 07:04:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You're only on this wiki cuz Lenhi used to be here ;) 07:04:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm surprised at how off you are 07:05:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Nope 07:05:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't need a reason to contribute to a wiki who's show I watch do I? 07:06:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Besides, Len being here or not makes no difference 07:06:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: He was inactive when I joined 07:06:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I merely knew him off wiki that's all 07:06:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Can I quiz you in how much you know ML then? 07:07:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: By all means 07:07:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: :c 07:07:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It was a challenge right? 07:07:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I love games, please continue 07:08:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;P 07:09:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: In the show so far, who's akumatzation wasn't shown? 07:09:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Icluding both the show, webisodes and comics 07:10:02 CHAT King Henry V: Robyn, PM. 07:10:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah I saw 07:10:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah, I don't have access to the comics so can I exclude that? 07:10:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sure 07:10:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 07:10:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Adrien's father 07:10:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It's really easy 07:10:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Simon Says 07:10:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I think 07:10:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's not what I meant 07:11:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 07:11:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Characters like Sabrina were akumatized by them being akumatized wasnt shown. 07:11:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But them 07:11:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Antibug 07:11:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh waittt 07:11:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (Yes) 07:11:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: 3 episodes. Name the other two. 07:12:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Stormy Weather 07:12:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I think 07:12:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Forgive me it's been awhile since I watched those episodes 07:12:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :b 07:12:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It was Princess Fragrance and Lady Wifi. 07:13:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Lady Wifi was shown 07:13:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Her phone 07:13:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alya's 07:13:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No at the start of the episode there was a person who was akumatized but that wasn't shown 07:14:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hey Henry did you talk to Robyn about the bot coding? 07:14:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No, all he did was brag in PM :P 07:15:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: About what? 07:15:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Henry may I tell Casey what you said in PM? 07:15:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Didn't you guys solve he problem? 07:15:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *the 07:16:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It will literally kill some people to apologize 07:16:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So no 07:16:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Did he make gongs wrose? 07:16:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gongs? 07:16:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: X3 07:16:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Things worse? 07:16:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm on Ipad auto correct 07:17:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh I see 07:17:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well, I'll be blunt 07:17:47 CHAT King Henry V: Yeah. 07:17:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I tried to ask him nicely at first, but he didn't comply with my wishes 07:18:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why don't you report him 07:18:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So, I threatened to tell wikia staff 07:18:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I did plan to 07:18:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And no doubt wikia staff will comply with my wishes 07:18:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: However 07:18:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sorry Henry but you did steal his code 07:18:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: He's not worth my time, he couldn't even say "sorry" 07:18:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sad 07:19:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Agreed. If he wants to steal code it's up to him, not apologize for it is also fine, he just won't be getting good impressions from other coders 07:19:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: (y) 07:19:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What a brat 07:20:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah don't call him that 07:20:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Regardless of the bad stuff he did, he's still a human like you 07:20:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I take that back 07:21:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: At leat credit Robyn 07:21:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Least 07:21:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And Doru as well. 07:21:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Doru was the one that let me modify it 07:21:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes credit the respective owners. 07:21:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: C: 07:21:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How's everything with you, Casey? 07:21:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That will at least solve half the issue 07:22:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mhm 07:23:23 CHAT King Henry V: Also, I apologize for stealing Robyn's code. 07:23:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Apology accepted. 07:24:45 CHAT King Henry V: Thanks. 07:25:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not one to hold grudges :b 07:25:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh by the way Casey 07:25:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Have you tested my script yet? 07:25:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks Henry 07:25:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes 07:25:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Is everything working? 07:25:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sorry for calling you a brat 07:26:07 CHAT King Henry V: Okay. 07:26:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yes it works 07:26:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But why is it needed? 07:26:26 CHAT King Henry V: Which script? 07:26:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My newest one, YouTubePlayer 07:27:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's for users to play yt videos on site without opening a new tab 07:27:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hopefully when I debug it, it can go to dev 07:27:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: \o/ 07:27:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Debug? Dev? 07:27:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Debug, you know, work out the bugs 07:27:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Dev, wikia developer site 07:27:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: w:c:dev 07:28:01 CHAT King Henry V: Dev - Fandom Open Source Library. 07:28:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I haven't published a JS in forever rip 07:28:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ah 07:28:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yee 07:28:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But when I do it's something big and bulk 07:28:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Like this 07:28:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: X3 07:29:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You foroot to remind me to enable javascript yesterday hense why it didn't work immediately :P 07:29:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ohh 07:29:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I thought it was already enabled for you 07:29:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 07:29:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It worked after I enabled it 07:30:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: BRB 07:30:18 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 07:34:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oki 07:38:56 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 07:42:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rip 08:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Like this 08:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: X3 08:05:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You foroot to remind me to enable javascript yesterday hense why it didn't work immediately :P 08:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ohh 08:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I thought it was already enabled for you 08:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 08:05:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It worked after I enabled it 08:05:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: BRB 08:05:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oki 08:05:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:35:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: X3 08:35:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You foroot to remind me to enable javascript yesterday hense why it didn't work immediately :P 08:35:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ohh 08:35:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I thought it was already enabled for you 08:35:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 08:35:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It worked after I enabled it 08:35:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: BRB 08:35:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oki 08:35:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rip 08:52:30 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23